pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Re: A-ya/Animes, personajes favoritos y demás
Animes & personajes favoritos, en orden, creo. Y sí, ya sé que es algo larga. *Durarara!!: Izaya Orihara *Shinsekai yori: Shun Aonuma *Monogatari: Koyomi Araragi *Baccano!: Czesław Meyer, Firo Prochainezo & Claire Stanfield *Psycho-Pass: Nobuchika Ginoza, Shuusei Kagari & Shougo Makishima *Death Note: Beyond Birthday, Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl, L Lawliet, Nate River & Light Yagami *Zankyou no Terror: Touji Hisami *Shingeki no Kyojin: Armin Arlert & Levi *Another: Yuuya Mochizuki & Naoya Teshigawara *Mirai Nikki: Akise Aru *Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica: Sayaka Miki *Pandora Hearts: Xerxes Break *Seikon no Qwaser: Alexander Nikolaevich Hel *Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Kanon *Medaka Box: Misogi Kumagawa *Hetalia Axis Powers: Norway & Switzerland *Senyuu.: Ross *Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi: Alice Color & Hampnie Hambart *Deadman Wonderland: Toto Sakigami *Btooom!: Kousuke Kira *Corpse Party: Sakutaro Morishige *Hamatora: Art *Steins;Gate: Ruka Urushibara *Nagi no Asukara: Kaname Isaki *Denpateki na Kanojo: — *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Accelerator *Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: Chihiro Fujisaki & Byakuya Togami *Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Rika Furude & Satoshi Houjou *Kamisama Dolls: Aki Kuga *Tasogare Otome x Amnesia: Teiichi Niiya *Robotics;Notes: Subaru Hidaka *Ore No Imouto Ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai: Ruri Gokou *Zetsuen no Tempest: Junichirou Hoshimura *Claymore: Clare *Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha: Hei, July, Maki & Suou Pavlichenko *Bokurano: Jun Ushiro Y así hasta algo más de 100, aunque muchos siquiera vale la pena ponerlos... Algunos de los videojuegos y novelas visuales que he jugado... *Pokémon (Desde Pokémon Verde Hoja hasta Pokémon Blanco y Negro. También Mundo Misterioso, Ranger y algunos más como Link y Dash.) *The Legend of Zelda *Animal Crossing *Profesor Layton *Touhou (Solo Touhou 6 ~ The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Touhou 7 ~ Perfect Cherry Blossom & Touhou 13 ~ Ten Desires, a pesar de eso, me encanta la música y los personajes) *Ace Attorney *Danganronpa & Super Danganronpa 2 *Corpse Party: Blood Covered, Book of Shadows & Dead Patient *Umineko no Naku Koro ni & Chiru *Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni - Dai Ichi Ya & Dai Ni Ya Ya que al parecer se ha puesto tan de moda... RPGs. Son bastantes. *Ib *Seven Mysteries *Desperate Love Feast *Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea *Alice mare *LiEat *Mogeko Castle *The Witch's House *Mad Father *Ao Oni (y sus fangames Nira Oni & HetaOni) *Hide and Seek: Story of Dorothy *Forest of Drizzling Rain *Yume Nikki (y varios de sus fangames, como .flow, LcdDem, Yume 2kki & Yume Nisshi) *To The Moon *Corpse Party -Rebuilt- *Paranormal Syndrome *Monster Love Party *Mikoto Nikki *Boy Ichiro's Modesty *Misao *Substitute Sacrifice Girl *Infectious Nightmare *Ido no Akai & Shiro no Shinju *Reaper *Ido no Akai *Delicatte *UTOPIA *The God of Crawling Eyes *The Mirror Lied *Pom Gets Wi-Fi *When it Rains I Want to Disappear off Somewhere *Ballad of Akemi *Save Me... *Clock of Atonement *Hello? Hell... o? *Ruki no Zetsubou *Palette *Dreaming Mary *The Gray Garden *Shiro no Noroi *Dear RED *Re: Kinder *Oneshot *Queen Mary's Script & Ringmaster Clause *Ningyo Heart *Living Playground